<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>singing in the shower by bubblepaintx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903994">singing in the shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepaintx/pseuds/bubblepaintx'>bubblepaintx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kyoutani Can Sing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, seijoh third years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepaintx/pseuds/bubblepaintx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yahaba runs out of shampoo and struggles to accept that yes, Kyoutani I-hate-everyone Kentarou is showering next to him and he can sing like an angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>singing in the shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to hit the showers, boys!” With two decisive claps of his hands, Coach Irihata dismisses the sweating, weary team. </p><p> </p><p>First to break from the group is Oikawa, who grabs Iwaizumi’s arm roughly and practically sprints towards the showers. “I’m going before the rest of you guys can spread your filth, bye!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, stop pulling so hard.” Iwaizumi quips as he stumbles after the enthusiastic brunette. </p><p> </p><p>Makki wipes a towel across his forehead, snickers, and elbows Matsukawa. “I don’t think <em> we’re </em>the filthy ones here.” </p><p> </p><p>Mattsun snorts. “Yeah, Oikawa, are you sure you don’t just want a head start to do filthy things in the shower with your <em> Iwa-chan </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mattsun, I will shave your eyebrows,” is Oikawa’s saccharine reply, before he darts into the locker room, a spluttering Iwaizumi following closely behind. </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba sighs wearily, already tuning out the third years’ exhausting circus show. He turns to Watari, who looks just as dead as he was. “Those last 3 miles were the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” He grumbles as they ambled towards the showers.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Watari agrees. From countless practice matches of three-on-three, to running laps afterwards, and doing stretches and bodyweight exercises after <em>that</em>, Yahaba is as spent as he could be. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yahaba muses that he should probably put in some extra hours training his leg muscles. He had been falling a little behind...</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba glances around. “Hey, is Kyoutani still not back yet?” </p><p> </p><p>Watari shrugs. “I don’t think so. You know him always running extra miles just to avoid us.” </p><p><br/>
Yahaba lets out a snort. “True.” He frowns. “But seriously, how the hell does he even do it? Even Iwaizumi is tired, sort of…” It irks Yahaba to no end that Kyoutani has such a foul personality and terrible teamwork, but is still in top athletic shape. What a waste.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised at how much energy Kyoutani conserves from being anti-social.” Watari quips, amusement tinging his words.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba huffs lightly. “I wish he’d apply all that energy into trying to work with the team.” It's a constant weight on his mind, the fact that Yahaba will have to somehow work with Kyoutani's personality to mold him into an ace next year. He still has no idea how to do so or where to even start, and Yahaba can't help but resent Kyoutani just a little bit for making his future job so difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Watari glances at him knowingly and thuds him on the back, once, solid and steady. “You’re not captain yet, Yahaba. You don’t have to deal with him.” </p><p> </p><p><em>I know that...but I can't help thinking about him... </em> Yahaba doesn’t say this out loud, of course, and only nods absentmindedly. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba steps into the showers, humming with satisfaction when the warm water drums against his back. <em> Nothing beats a good shower after a long day of practice, </em> he muses. </p><p> </p><p>He loses track of the minutes as he stands under the spray, sore muscles relaxing, mind wandering to everything from how he probably failed the english test last week to how he’d miss training camp, which would end in two days. </p><p> </p><p>He’s startled out of his thoughts when he hears someone step into the stall next to his. He hears the telltale sign of the shower starting up and soon enough there's the sound of water hitting the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba shrugs it off and is about to reach for the shampoo when he hears a soft hum. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...do I speak my truth or do I filter how I feel?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is he...singing? The voice is low and smooth, and <em> perfectly </em>on tune. </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba suddenly feels extremely awkward, as if he’s encroaching on someone’s personal space. Which is ridiculous, because these were public showers and there’s no way whoever his shower neighbor missed the occupied status of Yahaba’s stall. </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> wouldn’t it be nice, to live inside a world, that isn’t black and white? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Against his own will, Yahaba stills and listens harder, trying to discern whose voice it belonged to. Technically, it could be anyone at the training camp, but only Seijoh practiced at this hour in the night. So, it was someone on his team..? </p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa briefly crosses his mind, but Yahaba saw him leave with Makki earlier, so it couldn’t be him. Kindaichi? Yahaba shakes his head. No way. He was too shy to sing in a locker room…</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba absentmindedly reaches for the shampoo pump, still listening to the voice. He tries the pump; once, twice, three times. All it yields is a sad puff of air, and Yahaba wants to scream in frustration. Where the hell was he supposed to get shampoo? </p><p> </p><p>If this was any other day, Yahaba would just step outside and quickly dart into the neighboring stall, but it was <em> occupied.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> The only thing I can do is ask him, </em> Yahaba realizes, dread starting to accumulate in his stomach. <em> When? I can’t do it now, they’re still...singing… </em></p><p> </p><p>The voice rises in pitch and volume, and Yahaba is absolutely mesmerized. “<em> I wonder what it’s like to be loved by you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yahaba decides that even if he has to stand under the shower for an extra 3 minutes and do absolutely nothing, he will if it means that he can hear the rest of the song. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I wonder…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he does. </p><p> </p><p>When the final notes ring out and the man’s voice quiets, Yahaba takes a few seconds to process the masterpiece he’s just heard. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head quickly to snap himself out of his stupor, and knocks firmly on the thin wall separating him and his neighbor. “H-hey…” </p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba tries again. “Hey, are you there?” </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds pass before he gets a reply. “You’re fucking <em> shitting </em>me.” </p><p> </p><p>The voice is completely different from what Yahaba thought the singer’s voice would sound like, and Yahaba’s brain struggles to reconcile the two. “Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Yeah, Yahaba could recognize that gruff tone <em>anywhere. </em>Probably even in his sleep, but Yahaba refused to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kyoutani?” </em></p><p> </p><p>The answering snarl is more than enough for it to hit Yahaba that <em> yes, Kyoutani I-hate-everyone Kentarou </em> was showering next to him and he <em> could sing like an angel.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yahaba has no idea what to say. “I-I...is there shampoo over there?” <em> Great.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani is dead silent for a few agonizing seconds, before, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>Yahaba huffs, a bit of his previous self-control returning to him. <em>Snap out of it, Shigeru. It's just Kyoutani, of all people.</em> “I asked if there was shampoo, jerk.” </p><p> </p><p>This time, a response comes quicker than lightning. “Yeah, ‘course there is, now what the hell do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I-- Shampoo, why the fuck else would I ask?” Yahaba snaps, patience already wearing thin. Yahaba supposes that he's only escalating the situation, but Yahaba has too much pent up frustration about Kyoutani to even <em>care</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need my shampoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he might be able to see the back of his skull. “Because mine ran out, dumbass.” </p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani grunts. “Oh.” </p><p><br/>
Silence ensues, and Yahaba waits. <em>That's all he was going to say? </em> “Well?” </p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck am I supposed to give you shampoo?”</p><p><br/>
“Just, I don’t know, put some in your hand and stick your hand over the divider thing.” Yahaba spits out. It almost comes as a relief to him, the realization that<em> Kyoutani may be a good singer but he’s the same idiot jackass as usual.  </em></p><p> </p><p>There’s a few moments and Yahaba has no idea if Kyoutani heard him or not, until a cupped hand appears above the wall that divided them. Seeing Kyoutani’s hand, large and callused, just makes the whole bizarre situation all the more <em> real </em>, and Yahaba is struck yet again with an odd combination of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Well...Kyoutani acted like an ass, but here he was, helping Yahaba out. Even if it <em>was</em> just with something as trivial as lending him some soap. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, it’s already sliding off,” Kyoutani gripes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, geez.” Yahaba brings his hand up and pauses, unsure of how to transfer the slippery soap. “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Kyoutani snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba narrows his eyes, temper flaring. <em> Fuck it. </em> He uses the tips of his fingers to scrape down Kyoutani’s palm, pushing the soap into his own hand. <em> Damn it all to hell, this was <strong>weird</strong>.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani’s fingers twitch, and as soon as Yahaba’s hand leaves his, he pulls back his hand in a flash. The hand disappears behind the divider, and with it, the physical evidence of Kyoutani's presence next to Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba blinks. “Uh...thanks.” He says, bringing his soap-filled hand upwards and smacking the dollop on his own head. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Is Kyoutani’s signature reply, and Yahaba smiles a little. <em> Of course.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A strange force possesses Yahaba and his mouth opens to blurt, “You can keep singing if you want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he smacks himself. <em> Why did you say that? You just made it weird. </em>He chews on his lip as silence stretches between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright, now that was uncalled for.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the-- I was just being nice, you dick.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to be nice. Just be normal.” Wow, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sorry,” Yahaba grumbles, not sorry at all. He finishes showering before Kyoutani and turns the faucet off, grabbing a towel and tying it around himself before leaving the booth. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he's about to slip out the door of the shower room, a low melody stops him in his tracks. It's Kyoutani again, quietly starting the opening notes of a new song, a little more upbeat than the last one.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba lets himself smile a little before pushing on the door and silently stepping outside, leaving behind the shower room and with it, this strange new side of Kyoutani that he had never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe, just maybe, he's a <em>little</em> less concerned about Kyoutani being his future ace. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>